Lucia Raregroove
Lucia Reagrove is a character from the anime and manga series Rave Master. Background As the son of King, he was the heir not only to the throne of Demon Card, but also the Raregroove Kingdom. He was an infamous legend known among the Empire as the Blonde Demon, a boy whose power was so great and terrifying, he was a threat to the entire world. Much like Gale Glory and King were destined to oppose each other, Lucia is every bit the antithesis to the second Rave Master Haru Glory, as the self-proclaimed Dark Bring Master. Plot During the Empire's infamous raid of Demon Card headquarters 10 years ago, Lucia was presumably killed in the slaughter along with King's wife Emilia. His apparent death came from being shot twice in the face by an Imperial soldier. However, he survived; the gunshots only left him with a scarred face. He was then imprisoned within the 66th basement of the maximum security desert prison Mega Unit. During his incarceration, the main piece of the Mother Dark Bring Sinclair approached him and gave him power, knowledge, and information about the world. Most disturbingly, it drew forth all of the evil within the boy, with the goal of creating a human being of pure evil that can maximize the power of the most powerful Dark Bring. Eventually, he would become powerful enough to violently break out of his imprisonment within Mega Unit. In the days that followed his escape, he would annihilate dozens of criminal organizations en route to the country of Symphonia, where he would meet the Rave Master and his friends. He would mock Elie with a kiss, and dismiss her friends' attempt to stop him with his great power. Afterwards, he would make his way to the rebuilding Demon Card's new HQ, where the sorcerer Haja would deem him as the new ruler of both Demon Card and the Rareroove Kingdom. Lucia would vow to surpass his father's greatness, and destroy anyone who got in his way. To that end, he would strive to make Demon Card the most powerful organization in the world, as well as to attain the full might of Sinclair and the Stellar Memories. His most ambitious move to the achievement of this goal was the infamous Project: Dark Rendezvous, which gathered and united the forces of evil and darkness under the banner of Demon Card. As several of their new recruits possessed 2 of the Sinclair pieces, and Demon Card had 2 more, Lucia took it upon himself to confront Haru in Star Vestige and retrieve the final piece. The two fought an epic battle, and although the person who had the advantage would keep shifting, Haru ultimately became the winner. Haru decided to spare Lucia's life but before Haru could decide what to do with Lucia, they were interrupted only by the untimely arrival of The Endless, the Forgotten King. The Great Demon Lord Megido whisked Lucia away from the conflict, with all pieces of the Sinclair in his possession; however, he broke down in tears because of the humiliation of his defeat. Lucia would next appear, when he sneak abroad Hardner's fortress in the air, where he slaughtered a huge number of Hardner's foot soldier. He was also the one responsible for killing off Koala, one of Hardner's Six Guard member, with incredible ease, after Koala had successfully separated the members of the Rave party. Next, he would sneak behind Hardner, after he was defeated by Haru, and stabbed him on the back. His reason for doing so was because Hardner had "betrayed" him and to "help" Haru made a closure of the whole incident. Lucia then commented that his sword, Neo Decalogus, had evolved beyond Haru's Ten Commandment. Lucia then proceeded to destroy the Altar of Life with the use of a "dark" version of Haru's Explosion Sword. Lucia then taunted Haru, after Haru tried to used Melforce against him. Lucia's "dark" version of Melforce proved superior, as its power was able to cause a fissure to appear in the ground, burying Haru deep within it. Lucia then proceeded to the city of Mildean, to retrieve the last piece of Sinclair that Sieg Hart possessed. In the ensuring fight, all the Sinclair pieces began to combine together and absorbed the Endless within. Thus, Lucia had succeeded in obtaining all the Sinclair pieces, and also obtained the power of Endless in the process. Lucia would now began to proceed to his end-game, and he did so, by returning to his Demon Card base, and using the power of the Sinclair, awakened the Four Demon Gods. Thus the stage is set for the final battle... At Stellar Memory Lucia has Ashura of the Four Demon Gods capture Elie;it seems as though he did love her, he would have her as his wife and repopulate the real world where humanity has died. After Haru destroyed Shura Lucia steps in and takes her himself. Later on he attaches a magic deflector on Elie to prevent her from using Etherion on Endless, who eventually tricks him into trying to kill her because it fears her and the 'approaching wielder of light' Haru. Haru eventually makes it to where they are and faces Lucia in battle. After Musica frees Elie from her deflector Lucia uses Endless to absorb him and Haru so she wouldn't destroy them. Lucia and Haru then battle one another, with Neo Decalogue bringing out its last form Dark Amelia. During their fight he reveals to Haru that his ancestor Aciela Raregroove was the one responsible for turning back time. But even with his heart set on this destiny and the wounds he inflicted on the Rave Master, Haru was able to destroy Neo Decalogue with Ravelt and defeat Lucia. The dark prince of the Reagrove throne concedes defeat and gives up, just as his body withers away. Powers and abilities Sinclaire: The mother of all Dark Brings, it was separated into 5 separate pieces after the Overdrive 50 years ago. The main piece is in the one possessed by Lucia; its main ability is the creation of a warped dimensional space that has enough pressure to annihilate anything. After having over 10 years of influence over him, Sinclair managed to bestow upon Lucia a high amount of superhuman strength, speed, stamina, endurance and durability as well as giving him knowledge. Decalogus: The Dark Bring that possesses abilities and techniques identical to Ten Commandments. Lucia was bestowed this sword when he became the new ruler of Demon Card. *''Exploding Sword Dance - Death Ballad Bomb'': This is similar to King's technique Desperado Bomb. Lucia's version differs somewhat in that it comes out as a wave of smaller, multiple explosions (like a ground-based version of Haru's Explosion technique 12 Wings of the Explosion Dragon), as opposed to the singular, massive explosion produced by King's version. *''Seal Sword Dance - Demon Seal'': Long-range application of the form Rune Save in combat. Lucia uses this technique to seal Ten Commandment's own version of Rune Save, to prevent Haru from further exploiting its defensive applications in combat. Category:Rave Master characters Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional princes